


Day Fourteen

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [14]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Darren has a big secret to tell Chris about his ancestry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fourteen

The thing about growing up as Santa’s kid is that… 

It was pretty fucking majestic. Seriously, like, Darren considers his childhood the best anyone could ever have. He lived with his mom in San Francisco for ten months out of the year and his mom was the absolute _best_ , still is, and Darren will defend that to the death. No mom is better than his mom. 

And yeah, he and Chuck only saw their dad for a couple months of the year, but there was never any bitterness over it because as soon as December 1 hit, he and Chuck became the luckiest kids in the world. He’s always felt sorry for all the other poor schmucks out there that don’t have the North Pole as a playground. 

December was always spent helping out, getting into messes with the elves, testing out all the new kind of toys, playing at his dad’s feet while his dad went over the lists. December was a lot of being babysat and hanging out with his step-mom. His dad never let them go along on the real delivery run but they got to ride in the sleigh for all the speed tests and reindeer checks, and their step-mom would make the best cookies every night and read them stories when they were little. They take photos in front of the massive candy canes dressed like elves (well, like storybook elves, not real elves - the real elves just wear clothes like anyone else) that his mom leaves framed in the house for the whole year long. 

His step-mom, for the record, was pretty awesome _even though_ Chuck and Darren were basically the product of a three year long affair her husband had. Darren has nothing but love for the lady, and as much as he sometimes wished his parents were together he gets how hard it would really have been. His dad and his step-mom are a legendary couple for a reason, but that even legendary couples go through rough patches. His mom always tells him and Chuck that she and their dad loved each other very much for just long enough to make the best gifts anyone could ever have gotten: them. 

It makes him love his mom even more for the fact that she never once made their dad into the bad guy, and even _kinda_ let them have a part of his name.

Presents didn’t mean too much when Darren had a the world’s largest toy store at his fingertips any time he wanted, but he didn’t need _stuff_. Every year, he only asked “Santa” for one thing and every year he got it. Once December 25th was gone, then suddenly his dad was totally there. He was attentive, taking them ice skating and listening to all their stories throughout the year, teaching Darren all the coolest Christmas songs in all the different languages, telling them stories of his own. 

When he and Chuck got too old to want to disappear from their lives for two months out of the year, Darren knows their dad took it pretty hard. They still make it for a couple weeks at least, not always at the same time but they do try. Now Chuck brings his wife and the new baby and while he’s watching them Darren finds himself kind of wistful that he can’t have someone there himself… 

It would just be nice, that’s all. To show someone his favorite spots for ice skating. To sneak into slight for peppermint kisses. To watch someone’s eyes light up with the magic of it all. To get to tell someone all his secrets. 

(Not just someone. He knows exactly who he wants to share it with.) 

His dad notices at some point and lifts one eyebrow at him, using that weird gift he has of just knowing what someone is thinking and feeling without them even having to say it. He claps Darren on the shoulder and says, “Bring him next year, why don’t you?” 

“Yeah?” Darren asks, grinning a little. “That’d be okay?” 

His dad laughs. “Well, he is on the nice list.” 

*

It’s the thirtieth of November and Chris can’t remember ever seeing Darren quite so nervous before. 

“So…” Darren says, taking a deep breath. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/105241780865/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-fourteen)


End file.
